


Brüder im Geiste

by LadyShigeko



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Feelings, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soul-Searching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShigeko/pseuds/LadyShigeko
Summary: Die erste Begegnung unseres Green Horns und Winnetous. (Wenn ich mich nicht Irre)Reeboot 2016





	

Bruder im Geiste

Als Karl zum erste Mal den Fuß auf amerikanischen Boden setzte, die Luft des neuen, fremden Kontinents das erste Mal seine Lungen füllten, nach langen Wochen auf See, zusammengepfercht auf diesem kleinen Schiff, erfüllte ihn die tiefe Gewissheit, dass eine strahlende Zukunft vor ihm Lag. Sein Schicksaal, seine Bestimmung.   
Und wie sehr dies der Wahrheit entsprach, das konnte er damals noch nicht wissen. Er konnte auch nicht wissen, dass er bald an alles, das er glaubte, den Grundfesten seiner Seele, zweifeln würde. Sein ganzes Weltbild würde zerspringen, zu Staub zerfallen und er würde neu entstehen aus dem Nebel. Dieser würde sich verdichten, Form annehmen.   
Er würde ein Anderer sein.  
Freier.  
Er würde zu dem werden, was er sich nie auch nur in seinen kühnsten Träumen zu hoffen gewagt hatte.   
In den Weiten der Prärie würde er sich selbst finden. Mehr er selbst sein, als in der "zivilisierten" Welt, von deren Fesseln befreit. 

\------------

Auf dem Weg zu seiner neuen Arbeit als Landvermesser wurde er langsam mit dem neuen Land vertraut und verliebe sich immer mehr in dessen wilde Schönheit.   
Doch so richtig lernte er dessen weite Prärien, endlose Steppen, Seen, Flüsse und Berger erst an der Seite seines indianischen Bruders kennen. 

\-----------------

Er spürte, dass dieses Land seine neue Heimat werden konnte.  
Und er wusste es, als er das erste Mal, fast von Sinnen, dieses Gesicht mit den edlen Zügen, den vollen Lippen und diese tiefe Augen, das von einer herrlichen Haarpracht umrandet wurde, erblickte. 

Halb im Delirium des Wundfiebers erschien ihm dieses Gesicht, doch hatte es weichere, weiblichere Gesichtszüge. Er hörte Lieder in fremder Sprache, roch fremde Kräuter und spürte sich so leicht, als schwebe er außerhalb seines Körpers und doch gleichzeitig so fest an die Erde gebunden und mit ihr verwurzelt. Jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, seines Körpers spürte er und er kam ihm gigantisch vor. Er war wie gebannt, sodass er keinen Finger zu bewegen vermochte, ja, es viel ihm schwer zu atmen.   
Während sein Körper gegen das Wundfieber ankämpfte, rang sein Geist mit sich selbst. Er Konnte dieses edle, männliche Gesicht nicht vergessen. Seinem Herzen hatten die kurzen Augenblicke genügt, um zu wissen, dass es sein Gegenstück gefunden hatte in dem edlen Fremden. Seine Seele verstand es. Doch sein Geist konnte die katholischen Lehren und Glaubensgrundsätze nicht so einfach vergessen und verlernen.   
Und doch, als das Fieber langsam abklang und er den Fängen des Todes entglitt, wurden seine Gedanken klarer. Er betete, zu dem großen Gott, Manitu, Allah, jenem Wesen, das so vielen Kulturen gemein zu sein schien, der Glaube an einen Gott mit vielen Namen.   
Er bat, wenn er dies Überleben sollte, dann würde er alles tun, um den geliebten Menschen, seinem Seelenverwandten alles zu geben, für ihn alles zu sein, was er brauchte. Und wenn es bedeutete, ihn aus der Ferne zu lieben oder nie wieder zu sehen.   
Und wieder Tanzte das Gesicht vor seinen Augen, aber irgendwas war Falsch. Die Züge waren zu weich, der Schwung des Munds war anders, die Haare schienen falsch zu fallen. Hatten ihn seine Sinne getäuscht als er um Besinnung ringend seinen Seelenbruder das erste Mal erblickte?  
Er atmete Rauch ein, war wie benebelt von ihm und plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz auf seiner Brust. Ihm schwanden wieder die Sinne. Schwärze umfing ihn.   
Und seine Gebete schienen erhört zu werden, denn er erwachte frisch und neu geboren. 

\-----------------

Doch wie bald spürte sein junges Herz schon erstes Leid. Die stechenden Blicke des Apachen bohrten sich wie Messer in sein Herz. Anklagend, und Misstrauisch. Das Messer spürte er seiner Kehle nicht, er spürte es in seinem Herzen. Und seine Brust fühlte sich an, als müsse sie zerspringen.   
Und wie leicht fühlte es sich an, als sie später zusammen am Feuer saßen und das Wildbret teilten, als sie ihr Nachtlager aufschlugen auf halben Weg zurück zur Siedlung, um mit der Eisenbahngesellschaft in Verhandlung zu treten.   
An jenem Abend spürte er wieder diese Nähe, diese Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen. Und er wusste, mit absoluter Bestimmtheit, das Winnetou es auch fühlte. Diese Vertrautheit, als würden sie einander schon ewig kennen.   
Als Karl Winnetou in die hohe Kunst des Boxens einführte, war die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Er wusste, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Je mehr er von dem edlen Häuptlingssohn sah, desto sicherer war er sich, dass wir für einander bestimmt waren. 

\-----------------

Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie hoch man in einem Augenblick noch Freudetaumelnd schweben konnte, das höchste Glück empfinden konnte, über einen Handschlag. Als Beschlossen wurde, die Bahnstrecke um das Gebiet der Apachen zu leiten und welchen tiefen Schmerz, welche Verzweiflung man im nächsten Moment zu spüren vermochte, wegen einer Kugel, die eine Brust traf und einem Körper der auf den Boden hinabfällt und einer Seele, die gen Himmel auffährt.   
Diese pure Verzweiflung, die er verspürte und die in den Augen Winnetous gespiegelt wurde, nur um ein vielfaches verstärkt. Dieser schreckliche Moment, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten und Karl die Gedanken des Bruders, wie er es noch so oft in der Zukunft tun würde, erraten hatten.   
Taubheit, Zorn, Verzweiflung und unbändige Rachedurst. Er war schon in Bewegung, als Winnetous Hand zum Messer in seinem Gürtel schnellte.   
Karls Gedanken waren in diesem Moment seltsam klar. Er wusste, dass ein weiterer Tod sie alle ins Verderben stürzen würde. Gewalt war in diesem Fall keine Lösung, wenn die Indianer das Camp heil verlassen wollten. Sie waren heillos unterlegen mit ihren Pfeilen und Tomahawks gegenüber Revolvern und Gewehren.   
Deshalb tat er das einzige, was er in dieser Situation tun konnte, um weiteres, unnützes Blutvergießen abwenden konnte.  
Doch wie weh es ihm Tat, sich dem Bruder im Geiste in den Weg zu stellen.   
Während Intschu-Tschunas Geist den Weg in die ewigen Jagdgründe in den Armen seines Sohnes antrat, so nahm sie Karls Glauben an die zivilisierten Menschen mit. So wie der letzte Atemzug aus dem Häuptling wich, so entschwand auch Karls Unschuld und optimistische Weltanschauung, an das Gute im Menschen, die er sich bis dato bewahrt hatte.   
Er konnte nun klar sehen, doch was er sah, erschütterte ihn bis auf die Grundfesten und ließ ihn verzweifeln. 

\-----------------

Die Handschellen, welche seinen Körper fesselten, waren zwar leicht unbequem, jedoch taten sie nicht weh. Körperlich ging es ihm gut, er litt in dieser Nacht Seelenqualen. Er trauerte um den toten Häuptling, er litt, als die Apachen nichtsahnend in die Falle ritten, als sie kamen um Rache zu nehmen.   
Während draußen die Maschinengewehre wüteten und drinnen diese schrecklich fröhliche Musik aus dem Grammophon erklang, rannen ihm stumm die Tränen übers Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Schock. Mit Knebel im Mund, war er unfähig zu schreien, um irgendjemanden zu warnen. Was hätte es auch gebracht? Niemand hätte ihn gehört, sie waren zu weit weg und hätten seine Schreie doch nicht zu deuten vermocht.   
Er verspürte eine Taubheit seit dem Moment, als er in die Augen Winnetous blickte, als dieser den leichtnahm seines Vaters in den Armen hielten. Den Ausdruck in dessen Augen würde er nie wieder vergessen können. 

Im Morgengrauen, als er die Leichen der Apachen sah, fasste er seinen Entschluss, was zu tun war. Er würde die Apachen Retten und wenn es auch nur ein Krieger war oder sein Leben forderte.   
Denn der Mann, der die Türschwelle überschritt war ein anderer, als der, der das Haus betreten hatte, oder der, der Aufbrach, um das Land der Apachen zu vermessen. 

\-----------------

Und er rettete niemand anderen als Winnetou. Rasch band er ihn an seinen Körper, damit er nicht vom Pferd fiel. Wie schnell sein Herz doch Schlug, als er den warmen, lebendigen Körper an seinen gepresst spürte, während dem langen ritt zurück zum Dorf der Apachen. 

Doch er las in den Augen von Winnetous Schwester Nscho-tschi, das her hier nicht mehr willkommen war. So kehrte er dem Dorf den Rücken und ließ mit dem bewusstlosen Winnetou, auch sein Herz zurück.   
Er akzeptierte es, hatte es halb erwartet, ja sogar den Tod hatte hätte er mit offenen Armen hingenommen. Als er vergangene Nacht um das Leben seines Bruders im Geiste gebangt hatte, hatte er so machen stummen Schwur geleistet. Wichtig war nur das Leben seines Winnetous, auch wenn es ohne Ihn war. Ein Leben zu zweit, das wagte er nicht zu hoffen. Er war immerhin ein Fremder, ein Weißer der mit Schuld am Tod des Häuptlings war.   
Und waren dem edlen Indianer die Begierden des Körpers, die er in Karl auslöste, nicht zu fremd und abstoßend. Winnetou sollte, durfte davon nichts erfahren.

\-----------------

Er ritt also ziellos davon, denn wo sollte er hin? Was sollte er tun? 

\-----------------

Als Winnetou nach dieser schrecklichen Nacht erwachte, in der so viele seiner Krieger niedergemetzelt wurden, erblickte er das Gesicht des Mannes, der so viel Ärger gebracht hatte. Doch er hatte bereits in dem schrecklichen Moment, während sein Vater zu Boden taumelte und sich ihre Blicke kreuzten gewusst, dass die Entwicklung der Ereignisse über Karl Hinaus wuchsen. Old Shatterhand hatte sich in seinem eigenen Volk geirrt und diese Erschütterung und der Schmerz, den er in dessen Augen gelesen hatte, auch über den Tod des Häuptlings hatte Winnetou verstanden. Er war froh, dass der Fremde sich nicht als Feind herausstellte. Winnetous Gespür hatte ihn nicht getäuscht.   
Karls Gesicht taute auf, er war zu benommen um die Worte zu verstehen, die dieser sprach, jedoch fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen. Die Taubheit war gewichen, als er auf ein Pferd gesetzt wurde. Der Schrecken, seit er den erkaltenden Leichnam seines Vaters mit sich nahm und seine Krieger in den Kampf führte, in ihr verderben. Jeder Augenblick war ihm ewig lang und gleichzeitig so schnell wie ein Augenblick vorgekommen.   
Wie viele seiner Treuen Krieger hatten überlebt? Sie waren alle an Winnetous Seite aufgewachsen, hatten zusammen gespielt und gejagt. Waren zu Kriegern herangewachsen. Seine Vertrauten und Weggenossen.   
Angelehnt an den wärmespendenden Rücken seines Bruders im Geiste glitt er in einen unruhigen Dämmerzustand, der trotzdem etwas Tröstendes hatte. Er war trotz des holprigen Rittes entspannend. Nur mühsam konnte er einen Gedanken fassen. Wenn er wieder klar denken konnte, musste er mit Old Shatterhand reden. 

\-----------------

Als er Jedoch abermals erwachte, war er im Zelt seiner Schwester. Alleine.   
Er erinnerte sich, dass Old Shatterhands Vater auch gestorben war. Ein Ehrenhafter Tod, aber ein Sinnloser. Für Winnetou besaßen die Worte, die er damals zu Old Shatterhand gesagt hatte, jetzt zwar noch denselben Sinn, jedoch ihre Bedeutung änderte sich.   
Der Vater war als Apachi gefallen, das stimmte, jedoch die Umstände hatten für Winnetou jetzt eine andere Bedeutung. Diese Erkenntnis war teuer erkauft durch den Tod des großen Häuptlings Intschu-Tschuna. Denn auch dieser war jetzt Gefallen, als dieser versucht hatte die Zukunft ihres Stammes zu sichern. Denn der Weise Häuptling hatte begriffen, dass gegen die Bleichgesichert kein Sieg möglich war. Sie waren zu Zahlreich, ihre Sitten und Gebräuchen im Umgang mit sich selbst und dem Land, ihrem eigenen und dem der Indianer, so anders, das nur eine friedliche Lösung, mit Zugeständnissen an die Weisen, ein Überleben sichern würde. Er hatte aber auch, ob der bösen Geister gewusst, die in so vielen Bleichgesichtern wohnte.   
Und er hatte erkannt, dass das Bleichgesicht, das Winnetou verletzt ins Pueblo gebracht hatte, frei von diesem Geist war durch den Schutz Manitus. Der große Häuptling hatte durch die Augen des weißen Mannes in dessen Seele gelesen, dass dieser für die Zukunft des Stammes wichtig war. Dass er den Stamm, mit Winnetou als Häuptling in eine sichere Zukunft führen würde.   
Winnetou fühlte sich dem weißen Bruder näher. Denn auch der Große Häuptling fiel, als er versuchte, wie Karls Vater seiner Zeit, seine Existenz und die seiner Familie "seines Stammes", zu sicher. Ein letztes verzweifeltes Aufbäumen eines rechtschaffenen Menschen. Niedergestreckt durch eine Kugel. Von Menschen, die nach Macht und Geld gierten. Den Indianern waren diese Gedanken fremd gewesen. Erst die weisen Eindringlinge, hatten sie mitgebracht und langsam hatten sie die roten Kinder vergiftet, wie Tangua, den Häuptling der Komantschen.   
Den Fortschritt konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Der Untergang des roten Mannes war in dem Moment besiegelt gewesen, in dem der erste weiße Man die Küste des neuen Kontinentes am Horizont erblickt hatte. 

\-----------------

Winnetou suchte vom Geist seines Vater und seiner Ahnen Rat, was er jetzt tun sollte. Und sein Bitten schien gehört worden zu sein, denn in der Ferne erklang ein donnergrollen. Als er den Ursprung des Geräusches suchte, fand er dort Old Shatterhand. Sie beobachteten gemeinsam das zerbersten des Berges, dem Durchbruch des Tunnels.   
Winnetou gab Old Shatterhand den Feldstecher zurück, ihre Hände berührten sich, ihre Blicke streiften sich und Ihre Münder trafen sich. In leidenschaftlicher Umarmung fanden sie sich Augenblicke Später auf dem grasbedecktem Boden wieder.   
Schon bald wälzten sie sich zu dem alt bekannten Rhythmus, dessen es keiner Erklärung bedurfte. Ihre Herzen Schlugen im Einklang, ihre Atmung kam in gleichen Takt. Ihre Körper vereinigten sich voller leidenschaftlicher Verzweiflung. Sie umklammerten den anderen, haltsuchend, abrutschend am schweißnassen heißen Körper des Anderen. Gebettet auf ihren hastig entledigten Kleidungsstücken gaben sie sich einander Hin. 

\-----------------

Während Old Shatterhand seinen Kühnen plan erläuterte, brannten Winnetous Blicke auf ihm. Karl zog mit seiner Rede Winnetous Krieger in seinen Bann und spürte die brennenden Blicke seines Bruders, die sich in sein Herz, seine Seele brannten.   
Ihn durchliefen abwechselnd Kalte und heiße Schauer, denn sein Körper erinnerte sich sehr wohl an die vergangenen Stunden. An die heißen Berührungen des Apachen Häuptlings. 

\-----------------

In der darauf folgenden Nacht glühte die Luft zwischen ihnen. Eingesperrt in der kleine Hütte, als sie das Schießpulver und Dynamit herstellten für die Sprengung der Brücke.   
Beim Anbringen der Ladungen und dem Kampf auf der Brücke, der von deren Sprengung gefolgt wurde und durch den Sprung ins kalte Wasser gekrönt wurde, waren sie im völligen Einklang miteinander. 

\-----------------

Nass, erschöpft aber glücklich zogen sie sich an Land. Sie entledigten sich der Kleidung und gaben sich erneut ihrer Leidenschaft hin, bis die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt überschritten hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwachten sie langsam aus ihrem leichten Dösen, eng aneinander geschmiegt und euphorisch. Neu beseelt kleideten sie sich wieder an und tauschten dabei immer wieder Zärtlichkeit aus.   
Anschließend kehrten sie zum Dorf des Apachen zurück, wo bereits alle versammelten in Feierstimmung waren.   
Für den Rest des Abends wurde ausgelassen gefeiert, getanzt und gesungen. Und während all der Zeit, warfen sich die beiden immer wieder heiße Blicke zu, bis sie schließlich irgendwann nachdem der Mond schon aufgegangen war, in Winnetous Zelt gingen. Diese Mal, war keine Verzweiflung, keine Eile in ihrem Liebespiel. Dieses Mal geben sie sich sehr langsam einander Hin. Liesen sich Zeit, den Körper des andern zu erkunden. Was brachte den Körper des Geliebten zu Erbeben, was ließ ihn einen Seufzer ausstoßen? In den frühen Morgenstunden, als es ruhiger wurde, kamen auf Winnetou und Karl zur Ruhe. Sie hielten einander eng umschlungen und blickten dem gegenüber verträumt ins Gesicht. Ihre Beide waren ineinander verschlungen und ihre Finger verschränkt.   
So verbrachte sie die erste von Vielen gemeinsamen Nächten, doch das stand in den Sternen, die langsam verblassten, als der Morgen dämmerte.


End file.
